User talk:ExpectRS
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! 03:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RS3 image upload While we do appreciate your attempt to improve the wiki, your upload of File:Dagannoth kings.png is of a subject that relates to RuneScape 3. This wiki is for the Old School RuneScape game; continuing to upload inappropriate files will be considered vandalism. The relevant wiki for RuneScape 3 servers may be found here. Thank you. 03:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :If you do not stop uploading images that are not relevant to Old School RuneScape you will be blocked. 03:45, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Files +1 '''Thanks for making my work a bit easier :P 03:25, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Licence templates Hi there, ExpectRS. Please remind to add licence templates to your uploads where applicable. Thank you. 01:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Please start adding licence templates to your uploads, ExpectRS. 04:58, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Detailed images Hey, those detailed images are of HD quality, which uses the live game graphics. I'd prefer if you didn't use them because it uses live game HD graphics. Most of what you can get would be from the RS website's Grand Exchange database. If you see an old file history that is pre-2008 you can use those. Just not the ones that are HD quality. Thanks -- 01:36, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey You're really active here! Could you patrol for me? Thanks, 17:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Add me in game Head Sysop is my name at the moment. We need to talk. -- 20:27, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Stub templates are placed at the bottom of the article, but right above the templates (if there are any present). Also would you like to have custodian/rollback rights? Custodian rights allow you to move file names to correct ones (and you must replace them with the correct name since file redirects aren't allowed), and rollback can undo edits in one click (handy for vandalism). Just ask me which and I'll click on the magic button. -- 02:21, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for editing my edit! I wasn't sure if I could add that icon! CornOnTheCon (talk) 03:18, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Gratz! Congrats on 99 Slayer dude :) -- 04:36, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hmmmmmm https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BkSoyK2CQAAL4iO.png:large ^Orignal http://i.imgur.com/Q9yr0TX.png http://i.imgur.com/JchowHR.png ^Edited -- 22:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Achievement diary rewards I recently went on a purge to remove all duplicated benefits from the diary rewards, like this and this. There's no reason to keep them there because you're telling the reader you get those benefits PLUS the benefits of the newest reward. It doesn't make sense and I didn't even see it being done like that on the main wiki. 01:19, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :That's what the main diary page tries to do, and the individual reward pages are just for listing its own benefits. 01:47, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Except that it is now technically showing all benefits for the item, unless you're talking about for all 4 rewards. 02:22, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::You could do that, but then it would be lots of fluff on each page where only 25% of it has to do with the item being discussed. It's more convenient to just focus on the 1. 02:49, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Oak decoration Should I use just decoration or wall decoration for items in the decoration hotspot? Because in the right-click build they're just called decorations, but once on the wall they're called wall decorations. Construction Nerd (talk) 12:28, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Your Assistance Hey Dave, thanks a bunch for your assistance on my Construction pages. I'll have a plethora more in the weeks to come, I hope you'll lend a hand on those when the time comes. Incendiax (talk) 20:26, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Construction Infoboxes Hey ExpectRS, I'm wondering if you can explain how to add Construction Infoboxes to pages? I've tried using different Templates before, but can't manage to figure it out too well. Incendiax (talk) 07:28, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Incendiax new/elite clue rewards can b estored Update Thanks, awesome job. -- 16:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Patrolling vandalism A few months ago, me and Mage Hybrid discussed about patrolling for vandalism. We simply checked for any edit made after the last edit we made. For example, if I were to check for vandalism in Special:RecentActivity, I'd check the edits that were made after Mage Hyrbid's last edit. I'd like to make a list of users in my head that are fairly active who would do the same. In the future, when you are checking for vandalism, I'd like you to just check the edits after the edits of the following users: Me, You, Mage Hyrbid, Icejunito, and Metallicanrana. If you're confused just post on my talk page. -- 03:03, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Emote page I'll be making one anyway, just for the sake of having one -- 14:10, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Family Photo The Wiki Family Photo is your opportunity to get yourself within the RuneScape Wiki community as a whole, both RuneScape 3 and Old School RuneScape. You can upload your image to the Ty Wiki or upload it to imgur. '''Please try to have your photo sent in by March 1st. How to send in your picture # Take a screenshot in game with your character saying your name/a message # Save the screenshot on paint or any other picture program # Be sure to crop it or scale it to 200 x 300px. Note: If your image is not at this size, we will make it this size. If it doesn't come out okay, it may be excluded! # Upload the file to the Ty Wiki or imgur # Finally, post a link to your image here. -- 19:48, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Image cropping Hey, thanks for cropping some of the images that I've uploaded (as well as removing the background). Do you use a particular program for that, or know of a free one that could do the trick? Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:16, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Leaving Wikia Notice Hey there As you're a valued member of this community, we are contacting you directly to know that we are leaving the Wikia network (just in case you didn't see the giant red bar on the homepage.) Please read for more information. We hope to see you there! -- 03:35, September 28, 2018 (UTC)